


Overseas Romance

by Secretnerd18



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Travel, Young Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-13
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2020-08-20 08:01:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20224504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Secretnerd18/pseuds/Secretnerd18
Summary: Beca and Chloe are 18 and on an abroad program before college starts. One is a homebody who didn't want to go. What happens?





	1. Chapter 1

AU. Beca and Chloe are both 18. I own nothing. Just a lighthearted little story that I originally wrote waaaay way way way many years ago and adapted from its previous fan verse to Bechloe. All mistakes are my own.

**Chapter 1**

"You're sending me away?" She looked up at her parents with tears in her eyes, disbelieving that they were forcing her to go on some program all summer long, overseas. She's never been without her parents for more than a day, and now they were sending her thousands of miles away for eight weeks.

"Beca," her father began gently. "You are 18 years old. We've sheltered you too much over the years, and we think it would be good for you to be our on your own and seeing the world with people your own age before you go to college."

"Yes, darling," her mother broke in. "This will be good for you. You'll have a great time, you'll see."

With tears violently slipping down her face, Beca silently stood up and stormed out of the living room. She felt betrayed and alone. But mostly, she felt scared.

**Three days later**

"Do you have your boarding pass?"

"Yes."

"Passport?"

"Uh hu."

"Travelers checks and Euros?"

"Yup."

"International cell phone?"

"Yes, Mother. I have everything. You put everything in my bag, remember. I have it all," Beca snapped, glaring at her mom in the airport where she was scheduled to meet the tour group.

"Beca, there is no need for an attitude. You're going to have fun."

"_Yeah, right,_" she thought to herself. "_Stuck with total strangers in foreign countries. Sounds like a party._"

"Well, we can't go through security with you, Sweetheart. You know what gate you have to go to, right? Just look for the group sitting together with the name of the program."

"I know." Beca leaned over as her mom and dad kissed and hugged her goodbye.

"Call as often as you need to but try to have some fun."

"Fine." Beca picked up her carry-on and walked up to the security line. "Bye."

Her parents glanced at each other and slowly walked away. Beca sighed and made her way through security, dragging herself to the gate.

As she got to gate 24, she saw the sign for her program and checked in with the leader. Then she picked a seat and sank down, making no effort to join in the conversations going on around her. She stuck her headphones on her ears, took out a book and lost herself in her own world until it was time to board the 757 heading to Paris.

Finally, their flight was called and Beca joined the group of anxious teenagers scrambling to get on the plane. She made her way down the aisle and saw that she was seated in the row of two next to the window. She sat down in the aisle seat and wondered who would be occupying the window seat next to her.

"Excuse me, can I get by?"

Beca looked up into the eyes of a girl her age. "Sorry," she mumbled and quickly stood up. The new girl flashed her a smile.

"Thanks." They both sat down. "Are you going on the World Discovery program?"

"Unfortunately," Beca mumbled, looking down at her hands. The new girl stared at her in confusion before smiling again.

"So am I. My name is Chloe Beale."

Beca looked over and gave her a small smile. "Beca Mitchell. Nice to meet you."

"Same to you! Well, we have like a nine hour flight ahead of us, so hopefully we'll get to know each other. I don't know anyone on this tour so it will be nice to have someone to hang around with when we get there."

Beca smiled wider. Chloe seemed nice so far, and she wasn't too bad to look at either. She decided to give her a chance and open up. "Yeah, it would be nice to have a friend."

"So why is it unfortunate that you are going on this program?"

Beca looked down in embarrassment. She knew other people her age would jump at the chance to have a summer free from their parents in another country. But Beca was a rare breed. She enjoyed being home and spending time with her parents. She had led a very sheltered life and was upset about being thrust into this new situation with very little warning.

"Beca?" Chloe prodded, after she sat in silence for a few minutes.

Beca looked up. "Well, to be honest, I've never been abroad, and I've never been away from my parents for more than a few days and I am very shy so this is like pure torture for me."

Chloe smiled in amusement. "I'm sorry talking to me is torturing you," she teased. "I promise to sit very quietly over here in my seat and give you space. Or, I'll try. I've been known to be a hugger." She watched as a small smile actually graced Beca's face.

"No…I didn't mean you. I meant the situation is torture."

She feigned relief. "Oh, thank god. I'm not a repulsive human being!" Beca grinned wider and playfully slapped at Chloe's leg.

"Stop it!"

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, Beca. I can imagine how hard this must be for you. I promise you this…I'm your friend starting now, so you don't have to feel so alone on this program. I've been abroad, so just stick by me, okay?" Chloe smiled at Beca. She felt instantly drawn to the shy girl sitting next to her, who also happened to be incredibly beautiful and she bet Beca didn't even know it. She was a little shorter than Chloe was with creamy white pale skin, long brown hair and steely blue eyes. She noticed the line of piercings up her ear and couldn't help thinking how hot they were on the small girl.

"Thanks, Chloe." They settled back and chatted for two hours until the flight attendants came around with dinner. Afterwards, Chloe put her arm around Beca which earned her a wary glance.

"Oh, chill, Bec. I'm a cuddler. Let's get comfy and try to sleep for a few hours, okay?" Beca still looked wary but settled into Chloe's side and soon the two drifted into a deep sleep.

Three and a half hours later, Beca opened her eyes feeling disoriented. Someone had arms wrapped around her and she was using that person's shoulder as a pillow. She blushed as she remembered that she was on an airplane heading to Paris and her seatmate, Chloe, was the one she was curled up with. What surprised her, though, was that she had no desire to move away. She didn't know if it was her incredibly good looks, her crystal clear blue eyes, her fire red hair, her nice personality, or all of it, but she felt an attraction to her like none she ever experienced for anyone ever before. Maybe this trip wouldn't be so bad. Smiling, she closed her eyes again and went back to sleep.

"Bec…Beca, wake up." A voice penetrated her dreams.

"Go away, Chlo. I'm tired."

"Did you just call me Chlo?" The question made her eyes fly open and she sat up.

"I'm so sorry."

"No, it's okay. I like it. But I really need you to move. I uh, kinda need to use the bathroom."

Beca giggled. "Sure. In fact, I have to go too. I'll follow you." She stood up and let Chloe head towards the bathroom first. When they returned to their seats, they talked a bit longer and then breakfast came around, meaning they'd be landing within the next two hours. Beca felt ready to get off the airplane and take a shower.

Three hours later the plane had landed and the group had collected their luggage. Standing in the baggage claim area, the group leaders were about to read out the roommate lists.

"Okay. Each of you has been assigned a roommate for the entire trip, no matter which country we are in. Please listen carefully." As she read the list out, one thing stood out in Beca's mind. She had been placed with Chloe! This was a huge relief to Beca as she already felt comfortable with the girl and had a feeling they would be able to room together well.

"Yay! Beca! We're together!" Beca heard Chloe squeal. "We're going to have so much fun over the next eight weeks!" They got on the bus and leaned on each other, weary from travel and looking forward to settling in the hotel. They were staying in a large Best Western not far from the Louvre. As soon as they got to the hotel and checked in, the group was told they had an hour to clean up before the first bus tour.

"So, do you want to shower first, or should I?" Beca asked.

"You go. Not sure how much time you need for makeup or anything," Chloe said, smirking.

"Hey! I resent that! I'm very low maintenance!" Beca retorted, but smirked back and grabbed her belongings to head into the bathroom. "You'll see!" She disappeared and Chloe stared at the closed bathroom door. She had a feeling she'd definitely have a great time living with Beca for the summer.

While waiting, she took out her shower stuff and clothes for the day and lay back on the bed. She was surprised when ten minutes later, the bathroom door opened and Beca walked out clean, dressed, and with a towel around her hair.

"Done! All yours." She gloated and sat on her bed.

"I'm impressed," Chloe stated. "I figured your eyeliner would take some time!" Beca shrugged and began to brush her wet hair. Chloe stared for a second, disbelieving how beautiful she was with no makeup on and wet hair, before shaking herself into reality and heading into the bathroom.

When she emerged a short while later, she found Beca sitting her on bed, entranced in a book. She had put a bit of eyeliner on, left her hair wet but put it in a ponytail, and had a bag lying at the foot of her bed, presumably with her camera and anything else she needed for the day. Chloe was definitely blown away at how low maintenance the girl actually was.

She looked at his watch and noticed they still had 20 minutes before they had to go. "Hey, Beca? Want to go for a walk around the hotel? We have 20 minutes to kill."

No answer.

"Beca?" Beca kept her eyes trained on the page. Finally, Chloe balled up a dry washcloth and tossed it at her. She looked up in surprise. "Sorry. But I've been trying to get your attention for like, two minutes. I've never seen anyone concentrate so hard on a book before. It's amazing."

Beca blushed a deep red. "Bad habit. I tend to tune everything out while I read. I taught myself how to do that so I wouldn't have to hear the insults from the 'popular' kids when I didn't want to join in gossip on the school bus or anything."

At that moment, Chloe realized Beca wasn't joking when she said she was shy. She felt bad and wanted to show her that people weren't all evil and teach her how to open up. She decided that was her goal for the next eight weeks. "Was there something you wanted?" Beca was asking her.

"Oh! Yeah, I had just asked if you wanted to go walk around the hotel with the 20 minutes we have before we have to meet the group."

"Sure, let's go." She smiled, showing her adorable toothy smile, and put her book down. "You have your key?"

"Yep." They left the room and wandered down to the pool area. "This is awesome!" Chloe stated, looking around.

"It is pretty," Beca replied, looking at all the flowers around the pool. They sat down at a table to talk for a few more minutes before heading inside to meet the group. As soon as the group gathered, the leaders began to list the rules of the group.

"Okay, everyone," a leader named Aubrey began. "We know you are all 18 and are here for a fun summer. We get that. And we are cool, as long as you all follow these rules. You follow them, there is no problem and we are lenient with you. You break any of them, just once, and you are on the first available plane back to the U.S. Now, we've only had two problems in the past five years so let's hope this summer doesn't bring a third problem. That being said, here are the rules. One, we know the drinking age in Europe is at least 18. You are allowed to imbibe in alcoholic beverages, but we all go out to the same bar together. There will always be several groups each night for people who want to do various things. Two, you can partake in any of the activities as long as you are back in your room by curfew, which is midnight every night. We will check rooms at 12:05. If you are not there, you are in trouble. We feel this is a good time to compromise on. Three, do not wander away from the group tours. Four, when we give you free time, make sure you are back at the meeting location by the time specified. And finally, five, have fun!"

When Aubrey was done, she handed out forms with the rules for everyone to sign as a contract. Once the papers were handed in, everyone cheered and filed onto the bus.

After a day of touring Notre Dame and the Louvre and dinner at the Hard Rock Café Paris, everyone was feeling the jetlag and all the teenagers opted to spend the evening lounging around the hotel in the game room and at the pool.

Beca changed into her bathing suit and went to sit at the edge of the pool, watching some of the other kids in the group frolic in the water.

"Want a cigarette?" A girl named Stacie asked, sitting down next to her.

"No thanks," Beca smiled. The girl shrugged and lit her own.

"So, is your roomie your girlfriend?" Stacie asked Beca.

Beca looked startled. "Chloe? What?! No…why would you ask that?"

"You guys seem all cozy."

Beca blushed. "No. She's just…friendly." In her mind she was thinking it would be nice if they were together, but didn't voice that as she had just met Chloe.

"Got a boyfriend or girlfriend back home?"

Home. Where she wanted to be. "No," she said again.

"Me neither. But I intend to find someone on this trip to hook up with." Stacie grinned and flicked the remainder of her cigarette into the bushes nearby. "Nice chatting with you." She stood up and jumped into the water to join the others.

Suddenly feeling homesick, Beca went back upstairs to call her parents.

"Hey, have you seen Beca?" Chloe asked Stacie about 20 minutes later. "I saw you talking to her."

"Isn't she still sitting by the edge?" They both looked over and saw that she was gone. "Oops, guess not." She giggled. "Wanna hook up?"

Chloe stared at her like she had two heads and said he had to go find Beca. Stacie shrugged and mumbled something about it being her loss.

Chloe got out of the pool and dried off, checking the game room first before heading up to her room. Not seeing Beca, she headed upstairs and walked into the room. Beca was lying on her bed in her swimsuit, back to Chloe, with a book open.

"Hey! I've been looking for you!"

Without turning around, Beca mumbled a greeting in response. Chloe had a feeling something was wrong and then noticed some tissues spread around her. She walked over to the other side of the bed and knelt down so she could look into Beca's eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing," she said quickly. Seeing the doubt in Chloe's face she mumbled an excuse that she was a sap and the chapter she was reading had been incredibly sad.

"I don't believe you." When she received more silence, Chloe softly asked her if she missed home. Finally, she looked up and nodded, a small tear escaping her eyes. "Oh, Beca," she sat down on her bed and pulled Beca up into her arms. "Don't be sad. You need to just have fun. You should have come into the pool with us!" Beca shrugged.

"Okay, well, you can't just be in here alone. Let's go play some air hockey in the game room. I'll let you win." That comment earned her a smile but Beca said she was really tired anyway and would rather go to sleep. Chloe checked her watch and saw it was nearly midnight anyway. "You know what, it's just about curfew. Let's get into our pajamas and watch some television. Sound good?" Beca nodded and smiled some more, getting up to change.

Chloe watched Beca stand up and grinned wickedly. "Hey, Beca? What if I normally sleep naked?" Beca stopped in her tracks and faced Chloe with a look of horror on her face. Chloe burst out laughing. "Oh my god, that expression is priceless. Don't move, let me get a picture!"

"That's not funny!"

"Okay, sorry, Bec. I'm totally kidding though. I don't sleep naked." Beca shook her head and went into the bathroom. Chloe changed and sat down on her bed and flicked on the TV, finding a classic American movie to watch, The Wizard of Oz. She shrugged. It was better than nothing. When Beca emerged from the bathroom Chloe went to brush her teeth and then told her to snuggle in next to her to watch the movie. Beca hesitated for a second before gingerly cuddling up to Chloe. Like on the airplane, she put an arm around her and Beca settled against her.

"Chloe…don't be surprised if I fall asleep. I've uh, never really been one for movies."

"What? You don't like MOVIES?"

Beca shrugged. "I've just always gotten bored because they are predictable!" Chloe laughed at her adorable new friend and gave her a small squeeze before turning her attention to the screen. Chloe noticed Beca was asleep within minutes and lowered the volume slightly. 15 minutes later, there was a knock on the door. She slid out of the bed to answer it and assured Aubrey that both her and Beca were inside and just fine. After Aubrey left, she slid back into bed and curled herself around Beca. They slept through the night that way.

Beca opened her eyes feeling disoriented once more. She was lying in a strange bed and those arms were around her again. Arms she had grown to love in just two days. After a minute, she remembered she was in France and sleeping against Chloe. "_IN THE SAME BED, LYING DOWN?_" The thought entered her mind and she bolted up. "_What am I doing? This is so not me_," she thought. "_But I love being in her arms…_" She looked down and saw how peaceful Chloe looked when she slept. It wasn't a bad sight to wake up to.

It was still early for them to be up but she knew she was up for good by now. Slowly climbing out of Chloe's bed, she grabbed her things and headed into the bathroom. Taking a leisurely shower, she took the time to dry her hair today and look a little nicer. If she was already sleeping with Chloe, and liked her as a person, she may as well look nice for her. Who knows? Maybe she'd be like Stacie and hook up with someone on this trip. "_But only if that someone is Chloe…_" she thought dreamily.

Leaving the bathroom, she noticed Chloe was still asleep but she needed to get up and get ready. Poking her in the arm, she whispered her name. Chloe grumbled and rolled over.

"I don't want to get up."

"Too bad." She pulled the window curtains open, letting bright sunshine fill the room.

"Becaaaaaaaaa. You suck." Beca giggled when Chloe made no attempt to move.

"_What will wake her up?_" She thought. Suddenly, an idea entered her mind. "_I can't do that…can I?_" Staring over at her she figured, what the hell. Sneaking over to the bed, she leaned down and lightly kissed Chloe's lips. Her eyes fluttered open. "Ah, the Princess has awakened the Sleeping Beauty with a kiss…" she said, triumphantly, blushing.

"I don't think the fairy tale has two girls, Beca, but I'm not going to complain. There are worse ways to wake up," she said, winking. Chloe sat up and took notice of Beca's attire. "You look nice."

Beca smiled. "Thanks."

After pulling herself out of bed and into the shower, Chloe couldn't help but realize thats he really enjoyed the kiss Beca had given her. And that she loved holding Beca in her arms at night. And if she could, by the end of the summer, she wanted Beca to be hers.

**Back Home**

"Have you heard from Chloe yet?" Sarah Mitchell was asking someone on the phone. "Hopefully our plan will work and requesting Beca and Chloe rooming together was a good idea and Chloe charms the pants off Beca." She listened for a few more minutes. "I agree. Well, let me know if you hear anything. Bye!"

As she hung up the phone, Ben walked into the room. "Was that Charlotte?"

"Yeah. She said Chloe hasn't said anything about Beca yet."

"And Beca didn't mention anything last night on the phone either. I hope this little match-making plan works."

"It will. They are so perfect for each other. Plus, they will be going to schools 20 minutes away from each other, so you know they'll stay in touch after the summer."

"How badly do you think Beca will hurt us when she finds out we set this up for them?"

"How will they find out? Charlotte and Bill aren't going to tell Chloe and I'm not telling Beca. This will be good for her. She is too shy for her own good."

"Well, as long as she doesn't come back engaged. I'm not ready for that."

Sarah laughed. "Ben. As if Beca would! She's never had a true relationship since she came out to us. She probably has her nose buried in a book anyway. Come on, you like Chloe, right?"

"If our daughter has to end up with someone in life, I wouldn't object to it being her, no."

"Then lighten up. This was the perfect way to have Beca lighten up and possibly find herself a girlfriend."

"We'll see."

To be continued...


	2. Chapter 2

I still don't own anything and this chapter moves the story forward a bit. enjoy.

Chloe had a hard time concentrating on the sights they were taken to all day. All she could think about was Beca and the kiss. When they arrived at their restaurant for lunch,she hung back and watched Beca. Beca had managed to make friends with another girl on the tour named Amy and was busy talking to her.

"She's hot, isn't she?" A kid named Jesse asked, walking up to Chloe.

"Who?"

"That Beca girl. Not Amy - that weirdo Bumper has a thing for her." He gestured to another boy a few feet away. "But Beca, man, she's sweet."

Chloe felt her blood boiling. That was her Beca this kid was talking about. But she kept her temper under control. "Yeah, she's cool." Before Jesse could do anything, Chloe decided to go stake her territory and wandered over to the girls.

"Mind if I join you?" Beca looked up and smiled widely.

"Of course not. Come on, sit down. We just discovered that we're going to the same college in the fall," she explained. The three of them fell into a conversation as Jesse glared at Chloe from another table.

"Chloe? Why does Jesse keep glaring at you?" Amy asked a few minutes later. Chloe shrugged, pretending she didn't know and then casually hugged Beca a few minutes later. Beca didn't even flinch as she was used to this by now, and kept up her conversation with Amy. Chloe knew Jesse was about to explode by now and just sat back smiling.

After eating, Chloe got up to use the restroom and Amy leaned across the table to Beca. "What's going on between you two? Chloe looks like a hungry lion stalking her prey with you, if you know what I mean." She asked in a hushed tone.

"Nothing. We're just friends," Beca said innocently, trying not to blush when remembering the kiss she gave her this morning.

"You two are sharing a room right?" Beca nodded. "Are you SURE there's nothing going on behind those doors?" Amy asked, raising her eyebrows in suspicion.

"Oh, stop! We're friends!"

"Keep telling yourself that, Bec. You should see how she undresses you with her eyes.." Beca giggled and Chloe sat down again, ending their hushed conversation.

As the group was heading back to the bus, Jesse approached Beca. "Hey, do you want to sit with me on the bus?"

She looked at him suspiciously and then shrugged. "Okay, why not?" Shooting an apologetic glance toward Chloe, she followed Jesse onto the bus and gingerly sat down.

Chloe plopped herself diagonally in back of them and glared in Jesse's direction. He heard Jesse making conversation with her as they drove toward their next destination.

"So you should definitely go with the group going to the bar tonight, Beca," he was saying. "It's going to be so much fun."

Chloe knew Beca wasn't really a big party girl, she had told her the other night. Chloe smiled in satisfaction.

"Sure, I guess I could try it," she heard Beca say, much to her disbelief. She shook her head, knowing this would end badly and knew he'd have to go wherever Beca went tonight to protect her.

When they got off the bus, Jesse smirked at Chloe, which gave her a bad feeling. She grabbed Beca by the arm.

"Be careful with him, okay?"

"With Jesse? Chloe…what?"

"I just…I don't trust him. Just be careful, okay?" Chloe smiled sweetly.

"Well, you can just come with me tonight to protect me then." Beca linked her arm with Chloe's as they walked toward the museum.

"Don't worry. I'll be there." She looked down at her and smiled. "I'll always be there for you."

><><><><

"What do you think of this outfit?" Beca asked nervously as she stepped out of the bathroom wearing a maroon tank top with lace near the top and dark skinny jeans that really accentuated her figure.

Chloe looked up and had to bite her tongue to keep her jaw from dropping. "I like it. You look really great," she choked out and tried not to stare.

"Are you sure? I never go out and party so I don't really know if this is good or not…" she trailed off.

"Trust me, Bec, you are fine." Chloe smiled at her and stood up. "Come on, let's go.

A little while later the small group had gathered in a bar/nightclub not too far from the hotel. "What do you want to drink, Beca?" Jesse asked.

"Nothing, thanks. I don't really drink."

"Oh, come on, Bec. You are in Europe, away from parents. Lighten up!"

"Yeah, don't be a baby, Beca!" Stacie chimed in. Her words caused Beca to bristle and she looked Jesse in the eye.

"I'm not a baby. I'll have coke with vanilla vodka."

He smirked and said he'd be right back. She saw Stacie lean over and whisper something to him and he laughed. What had she gotten herself into?

Chloe stood talking to Amy and Bumper, keeping an eye on Beca. She saw her accept a cup of something that looked like soda from Jesse. She narrowed her eyes but stayed where she was.

Beca felt the effects of her drink almost immediately and loosened up considerably. She went to dance and even drank another round of coke and vodka. After her second drink, Jesse knew she was definitely borderline drunk, especially since he had the bartender put more vodka than coke in the drink.

"Follow me, Beca. Let's go somewhere more private to cool down," he said taking her hand and pulling her away.

"Okay!" She giggled, stumbling after him. He brought her into a dark corner and pressed her against the wall. "Jesse, what are you doing?" She asked, still giggling.

"Beca, you're so hot. I want you." He leaned in to kiss her.

"Stop that!" She said, swatting towards him playfully.

"Beca, can't you feel what you do to me?" He whispered in her ear and despite her drunken haze, she felt what he meant.

"Jesse. Stop, seriously." He didn't listen and pushed towards her even more. "Jesse, STOP!"

Suddenly, two hands grabbed Jesse from behind and pushed him out of the way. Chloe. She grabbed Beca's shoulders. "Are you okay?" Beca nodded silently and threw her arms around Chloe.

"I wanna go back to the hotel!" She cried, hiccupping slightly. Chloe nodded and half carried her toward the table where Aubrey, one of their leaders, was sitting.

"Bec," she whispered. "I have to put you down before we reach Aubrey. Can you walk?" She nodded and Chloe held her hand while they walked up to Aubrey. "Hey, we're going to go back to the hotel, if that's okay. Beca isn't feeling great. She still has some jetlag."

"That's fine, Chloe. Just check in with Alice or Donald when you get there."

"Great, thanks." As soon as they were out of Aubrey's line of sight, Chloe supported Beca's weight some more and they made it back to the hotel. Once they were in the room, Beca started to cry, sobbing against Chloe's shirt.

"Why did he do that?" She wailed.

"Jesse's a jerk, Bec. I never trusted him. Sshh…stop crying. I told you I'd be there for you, and I am." Her sobs subsided.

"Thank you," she whispered, snuggling into Chloe's arms. She felt so safe. She also felt…ill. "Chlo? I don't feel so good…"

"Oh boy. Um, okay, come on. We have to go into the bathroom…you're not going to like this…" No sooner had she dragged Beca into the bathroom did she start throwing up.

"Oh, my, god…I want to die…" she croaked out, lying down on the cold porcelain floor. Chloe gently rubbed her back and sat Beca up slowly.

"Here, take this," she said, handing her two Advil and a glass of water. They sat there for a while longer before Chloe was satisfied Beca wasn't going to be sick again. Grabbing Beca's arms, she helped her stand up and walk back into the main room. "Do you want to sleep in your own bed tonight?"

"I don't care. Anywhere is fine, as long as you stay with me," Beca mumbled into Chloe's shoulder. Chloe felt her stomach flutter. Beca was clinging to her for dear life and she cursed Jesse for doing this to her, knowing she'd never trust people easily in the near future.

"Okay." Chloe guided Beca down gently on one of the beds and slid in beside her, wrapping her arms completely around her to give her the message that she was safe with her.

"Thanks again, Chloe. I mean it. You're great…" Beca whispered before curling into her and drifting to sleep.

"Anything for you…" Chloe whispered into the dark and gently kissed her forehead before shutting her eyes.

><><><><><

"UUUHHH," a groan filled Chloe's ears as sunlight filled the room.

"Good morning to you too, sunshine," she said, rolling over to look in Beca's face. She grabbed two more Advil and handed her the glass of water she left next to the bed.

"Thanks," she groaned. "Don't let me do that again, please?" Beca looked at Chloe with sad eyes.

"It was Jesse's fault. He had the bartender make the drinks extra strong to get you wasted and take advantage of you." Another groan filled her ears.

"Why? What did I do to him?"

"Nothing." Chloe grabbed Beca's hands. "Beca, this is not your fault so don't blame yourself. Guys like Jesse, they are just jerks and they think they can have whatever they want." Beca nodded. "Don't let him get to you, especially when you are around him. Just treat him like the jerk he is." Beca nodded again and leaned over to kiss Chloe's cheek.

"I'm so glad we found each other," she said, smiling. "If you weren't on this program, I don't know what I would have done." Chloe pulled Beca into a hug.

"Come on, Bec. We have to get ready." Beca groaned again but pulled herself out of bed and went to take a shower. Chloe let her anger seethe while she was there and vowed to do anything to protect her.

They joined the rest of the group downstairs and Beca noticed some of the people were whispering and looking at her. Jesse looked smug. Something came over Beca and she decided to shut him up once and for all. Turning, she put her arms around Chloe and looked her straight in the eye. Seconds later she had pulled Chloe into a deep, passionate kiss and Chloe's arms immediately wrapped around her. As they pulled apart Beca sighed.

"Thank you for a GREAT night last night." Then she turned and glanced in Jesse's direction. "You're REALLY my type, Chlo." The group of teenagers all started laughing and mocking Jesse. Despite being petty, Beca felt satisfied with herself and smiled, turning back to Chloe who was looking shell-shocked.

"Chlo, are you okay?" Chloe managed to smile.

"Yeah. Yeah, I am. Are you okay now?"

"Yeah. I feel better. I know that was wrong but…"

"Hey, it's okay. You're entitled to act like that for what he did to you."

"Okay, kids, are we ready to go now?" Donald asked, coming up to the group with the other three leaders. Everyone nodded and they went off to enjoy their final day in Paris.

Later on the bus, Beca noticed that Chloe was staring into space. "Earth to Chloe…" She waved her hand in front of her face.

"Oh, sorry. Were you saying something?" Chloe asked.

"Nothing important. What's on your mind?"

"_Only the fact that I totally love you…_" Chloe thought in her head. She wanted to talk to Beca about the kiss but didn't know if she was ready or wanting to enter into a relationship.

"Chloe?"

Chloe realized she still hadn't said anything. "Oh, um, I was wondering if Nice would be as beautiful as Paris is."

Beca stared at her, doubting that was the issue on her mind, but sat back, not pressing her.

Later that evening while they were getting ready for bed, Chloe suggested they sleep in their own beds.

"Okay," Beca said slowly. "That's fine." She looked down and pretended to play with her book. She had spent two nights in Chloe's arms in bed and one on the airplane. She had already grown used to Chloe being near her and was comforted by it.

Chloe looked away, knowing Beca was upset but also knowing it was getting hard for her to control her feelings for Beca, especially since she'd kissed her twice. They shut the lights off but neither was able to fall asleep. Chloe heard Beca roll around for about 40 minutes before she softly called her name.

"Yeah?" She answered back. Beca heard Chloe shuffle around.

"Come here," she said.

"You mean it?"

"Yeah, get yourself over here." In a flash Beca had scooted out of her bed and into hers, pressing against Chloe and wrapping her arms around her torso.

"Thank you," She murmured into Chloe's back. A minute later she spoke again. "The kiss this morning. It bothered you, didn't it?" Chloe was silent for a moment before rolling over onto her back.

"Yeah. But not in the way you think."

"You liked it?" Chloe turned her head to face hers.

"I like YOU." Despite the darkness, Chloe knew Beca was blushing.

"You…you do? You like ME?" Beca was floored. No one had ever really expressed an interest in her as a person. She was pretty, and before she came out as bisexual guys only asked her out for that reason, which made her more shy and self-conscious.

"I do. Beca, you are like, the greatest girl I ever met. It's only been three days, but, you are so much fun to be with. You are beautiful and you don't know it or act like it. You can get ready in 15 minutes because you don't go out of your way to impress anyone and you just act like yourself. But that is what impresses me the most. You're not afraid to admit you are close to your parents and you miss them. And you are a genuine friend. I don't know what you were trying to prove last night. Drinking like a fiend is not you. I know you would have been just as happy sitting by the pool with a book."

Beca put her hand on Chloe's face. "You learned all of that about me already? And you still like me?"

"Beca…stop doubting yourself. I like you. I liked how you kissed me twice. I like how you learned to stand up for yourself with Jesse. I liked being there to protect you."

"I liked you being there…" she whispered. "You make me feel safe."

"So?"

"So, I like you too, Chloe."

She hugged Beca close. "That's really good news." She kissed the tip of her nose. "We should go to sleep."

Beca snuggled in as close as she could get. "Good night." This time, they both fell asleep within minutes.

><><><><><

After croissants and coffee in the morning, the group headed to Gare du Nord to board a train to Nice. The program was going to tour some of the French Riviera before heading to Spain, Portugal and flying to London. After London they would tour around the United Kingdom and Ireland before flying to Belgium and continuing through some other European countries before ultimately ending in Rome. It was going to be a jam-packed eight weeks. Beca and Chloe were both excited to see all these sights together, as well as building their relationship.

The entire group noticed a change between them as they headed to the train station in Paris. Amy pulled Beca aside at one point.

"I thought you guys were just friends?"

"We were…but we felt it was time for more," she responded mysteriously.

"What happened?"

"Well, I can actually thank Jesse for being such a jerk. If he hadn't tried to like, take advantage of me after getting me drunk, I never would have realized how truly great Chloe is."

"Yeah she is! And she is smokin' hot too!" Amy yelled. Beca just smiled and they re-joined the group.

The train ride ended up being almost six hours and Beca completely passed out on Chloe after the first hour. She didn't have the heart to wake her so she stroked Beca's hair and tried to nap while listening to her i-pod, which obviously wasn't being used. 40 minutes before they were due to arrive, Chloe had to wake her or else she would have had an accident on the seat.

"Bec…you need to get up, we're almost there."

"Mmm, okay." She lazily sat up.

"Be right back…" Chloe jumped up and dashed off.

"Where is she going?" She asked Amy, who was sitting in the seat opposite them.

"Beca – you've been crushing her bladder for the past four hours. She had to pee so bad!"

"I've been asleep that long? Oh, Poor Chloe, she must have been bored."

"Well, she used your i-pod."

"That's fine." Chloe came back as she was saying that and sat down. "I'm sorry…you could have woken me up earlier." She blushed.

"It's okay. You looked so peaceful." They kissed lightly.

"Okay, this is just so friggin cute." Amy said. "Am I going to get sexiled a lot when we live together in school, Bec?"

"AMY!" Both Chloe and Beca shouted. Amy just giggled and went to sit next to Bumper, leaving the two new lovebirds alone.

Chloe noticed Beca was nervously wringing her hands. "Hey…don't listen to Amy. There's no pressure from me for anything. I like you just the way you are." Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and smiled.

"I know." Little did Chloe know that Beca was nervous because she had been having those thoughts herself and it was scaring her because she never thought of being with people in "that way" yet. "One step at a time…" she whispered to herself.

"What's that?"

"Nothing." She smiled up at Chloe and sweetly grabbed her i-pod from Chloe's pocket. "I believe this is mine, thank you!"

"Like you were even using it," she grumbled, putting her arm around Beca. Beca smiled again and leaned back into Chloe's chest.

After the group got off the train and checked into the hotel, the group went down to the beach for the rest of the afternoon before heading into the town at night for dinner and window-shopping. While Amy and Beca went to get some gelato, Chloe disappeared for a few minutes and joined up with them once they were sitting on a bench near a fountain enjoying their treats.

"Hey, where did you go?" Beca called out as she walked up.

"Just went to look at something. What kind of gelato did you get?"

"Some form of chocolate, naturally." Beca made a small sound of protest as Chloe leaned over and licked some of her ice cream from the cone. "Get your own!" Amy laughed and they all heard the leaders calling them to return to the hotel.

After they got ready for bed, Chloe asked Beca to come over and sit with her.

"What's up?"

"Uh…I saw something tonight that I really liked in one of the stores and I wanted to get it for you."

"Really?" She stared at Chloe, surprised. Chloe nodded and handed Beca a small box. She opened it to find a silver necklace with a pendant of two small hearts interlocking through the center. She looked up at Chloe.

"I just thought it was perfect for us. Our two hearts came together."

Beca smiled warmly. "I love it. Thank you. This is the best gift anyone has ever given me." She leaned over and kissed Chloe rather passionately, while pushing her backwards so she was lying on the pillows. Beca crawled on top of her and continued to kiss her deeply.

When she broke for air, Chloe smiled. "You are very welcome." She put her arms around Beca and hugged her tightly, taking time to smell the coconut scent in her hair.

"Chloe?"

"Mmhmmm," she murmured into her hair.

"How do you think we ended up together? I mean, both on this trip, somehow in the same room."

"I don't know, Beca, but whoever played a part in getting us together, I'd like to thank them."

"Me too." She sighed and rolled off of her so she could sleep more comfortably.

**Atlanta**

"So I heard from Beca earlier," Sarah said to Charlotte over the phone. "They're in Nice now. She said she made some good friends, especially this girl Amy who she's now going to room with in college, but still no mention of Chloe."

"Hmm, well I got a little gossip," Charlotte dished in return. "All she said was 'the kids are nice, except this one jerk named Jesse and I met a nice girl.' So I don't know if she means Beca, or if they are rooming together, but we can only hope."

Sarah sighed. "They'd be so cute together, don't you think?"

"Oh, definitely. Next time you talk to Beca, try to see if you can get her to talk about relationships."

The women laughed and chatted a few more minutes before hanging up.

"Still trying to match-make with Charlotte?" Ben mused once Sarah joined him in the living room.

"Beeennnn. You know this will be good for Beca in the long run." Ben just grunted in return and went back to reading the newspaper.

Until next time...


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

**WARNING** \- Smut ahead. This is the first time I tried writing this and it might be completely awful, so please be gentle. You have been warned if you are not comfortable with this stuff.

I still don't own any characters, I just play with them.

The next two weeks flew by as the group continued their tour. Beca and Chloe became known as the power couple and everyone grew used to them being overly romantic with each other.

One night while sitting by the edge of the pool reading, Beca overheard a conversation between Stacie and another girl named Cynthia Rose. Chloe was off playing air hockey with a few of the other teens.

"So you know what Jessica asked me this morning?"

"Your roommate?" Cynthia Rose asked.

"Yeah. She was like, 'have you ever blown a guy? Because Uni totally wants to hookup and I heard he really likes blowjobs.'" Cynthia Rose snickered as Stacie went into the rest of the conversation. "I told her I've done that and also dipped into the lady pool."

"Now you are talking my language, girl! The lady pool is where I am at. Have you ever…" Cynthia Rose went off into techniques with girls and Stacie was incredibly interested. She had her eye on Aubrey as well and was trying to figure out which way the group leader swung and if she could get her to hook up.

As the two girls started talking techniques, Beca stopped to listen. She was still a virgin but was having serious thoughts about experimenting with Chloe, and soon, and figured this was a good way to get advice without asking anyone face to face. She tried to listen without making it look like she was.

"I wonder if Chloe is frustrated that all we pretty much do is kiss…" she mused to herself, getting worried that she would lose her if she wanted more. She decided she had to be bold because Chloe was the best thing in her life.

><><><><

An hour later they were both in the room, getting ready for bed and talking as usual. Beca put on cute little shorts and a skimpy tank top, the most revealing pajamas she'd ever worn while sleeping next to Chloe. Beca saw a look in Chloe's eye as she emerged from the bathroom in what she was wearing. It was a look of approval and desire, and it excited her.

She slid into bed and as they finished their conversation, Chloe leaned down to kiss her, which led to their usual make out session before they went to sleep. After a while, they pulled apart and Beca pretended to go to sleep. She heard Chloe move around for about twenty minutes and then slowly get out of bed and head to the bathroom.

Curious, she got up and crept over to the door, opening it a crack and peeking through. She saw Chloe entering the shower and heard her starting to sing. "You shout it out, but I can't hear a word you say…" Beca wondered why Chloe would be showering now. After thinking for a bit, she realized the singing was coming and going. Feeling even more curious, she crept into the bathroom and peeked through the curtain, hoping Chloe wouldn't be too mad at her curiosity. She saw Chloe leaning back against the wall with one hand on her breast and the other… well, Beca's cheeks heated up when she saw where the other hand was.

Instantly, Beca knew what Chloe was doing and felt the excitement course through her body, as she knew that she was the one who caused her to need to do this.

Deciding this was her chance to be bold, she silently crept into the shower and wrapped her hand around the wrist leading into Chloe's core.

"What the…" she jerked in surprise, looking ashamed when she saw Beca. "Bec…I…" She silenced Chloe by putting a finger to her mouth.

"Let me try…" she whispered, remaining in back of her and extending her arm so she could put her hand on top of Chloe's.

"What?"

"Show me. I want to do it."

"Are you serious?"

"Mmm hmm…" she murmured in a husky tone in Chloe's ear and kissed her neck. Beca felt her tremble. Walking in front of Chloe, she pulled her into a kiss and slowly moved one of her hands down so it was lightly resting on her thigh. She felt Chloe jerk her hips, and smiled into the kiss.

Chloe realized Beca was waiting for her to guide her so she placed her hand on her core and gently showed her how to stroke up and down and circle her clit. Soon she let go of her and left her to explore her new territory.

She stroked tentatively for a few minutes before getting into it. Her fingers started swirling around inside of her and she played with her clit. Chloe grew more and more aroused and she moaned a little.

"What?" She asked, panicked. "Am I doing something wrong?"

Chloe shook her head. "No. You are doing something that feels so good…" she managed to say and put her lips to Beca's again. Beca continued what she was doing and the memories of the sexual tips conversation she heard this morning crept into her mind.

Deciding to experiment further, she slowly inserted a finger into Chloe and moved it around.

"Bec…" was all Chloe could get out before Beca felt her finger being clamped. Chloe groaned loudly at the sensation and knew she was on the edge. "Bec…I'm going to cum…"

Beca kept going. It she was going to go through with this, she was going to do it right.

"Bec…ooohhh" Chloe moaned and Beca felt her shaking and clamping. When it finally subdued, she pulled her hand away, cautiously glancing up at Chloe. She was staring at her with a dazed expression. A lazy smile spread across her face and she tipped Beca's face up to look into her eyes.

"That was…amazing. Where did it come from?" She asked.

Beca shrugged. "I felt bad teasing you. It was time for the next level."

"Beca…Bec. I really hope you didn't think I wasn't happy with how we were. And I really hope you don't think I am trying to pressure you in any way. I just…needed the release. Of course, sleeping with an incredibly sexy girl each night doesn't help, but it doesn't mean I wanted to rush you into anything. I hope you are okay…"

Beca smiled and leaned forward to place a small kiss on her lips. "I'm fine. It was fun, actually. And this was my decision, you didn't pressure me in any way."

Chloe hugged her close. "Then I'll have to return the favor…" she whispered and hopped out of the shower. Quickly drying off, she tossed Beca a towel and pulled her toward one of the beds and gently pushed her down. "Stop me if you are uncomfortable, okay?" She saw Beca nod. Leaning down to kiss her, Chloe kneaded one of her breasts and let her other hand slip down toward her core. She softly started rubbing her until Beca moaned and Chloe felt some wetness. When her hips bucked up towards Chloe, she used that opportunity to slip her fingers into her wet slit.

"Oh, CHLOE," she moaned loudly, squirming under her grasp. Chloe moved her fingers in and out, occasionally brushing her clit with her thumb. "Oh, my god, oh, my god, oh, my god," Beca moaned.

Suddenly Chloe felt her walls squeezing her fingers tightly and he knew she was almost there. One more touch of her clit had her calling out Chloe's name and she gripped the comforter under her. She felt her juices sliding over her fingers and slowly pulled them out, kissing her lips as she removed them.

Beca lay there panting for a few minutes and Chloe watched her come down from her high.

"Wow…" she said in a breathy voice. "Now I know what I've been missing by not socializing much in high school…" Chloe laughed and said she'd be back in a second. Retreating to the bathroom she washed her hands and smiled to herself in the mirror. She was definitely having a great summer.

Going back into the room, she saw Beca lying on her back, smiling. Chloe tossed her a shirt and underwear to put on and also put some on. She then crawled into the bed and pulled Beca close to her. "Good night, Bec…" she whispered.

"I'll say…" she responded with a grin and swiftly kissed Chloe's lips. "See you in the morning." She then shut her eyes and felt herself drift into the night, knowing she'd have pleasant dreams.

><><><><

The next morning, Beca woke up before their alarm clock and took the time to study Chloe. She noticed Chloe had a big smile on her face and upon further scrutiny, her nipples were erect. She wondered what he was dreaming about.

After enjoying the previous night, Beca decided to experiment further and slipped her hand inside Chloe's panties, gently stroking her. Chloe moaned softly and rolled onto her back, still asleep. Beca giggled. Silently, she moved herself to a better position and began to softly pump two fingers inside of Chloe. She heard Chloe moan some more and felt her tighten around her fingers.

Having no idea how she was staying asleep, she felt Chloe's walls clench her fingers and assumed she was about to cum. One stroke later, she was right, juices started coating her fingers and Chloe bolted up moaning her name. She quickly realized what Beca did to her and blushed in embarrassment of making such a mess.

"Wow, Beca…I thought I was dreaming about that. You…you are incredible." Beca smiled devilishly. Chloe looked at her for a minute before lowering her voice and asked her if anyone ever kissed her "there." Beca blushed and said not yet. Chloe looked at the clock and saw they had plenty of time before they needed to be ready. "Lie back…" she commanded. Beca did, and Chloe leaned over her, kissing her lips, as her left hand slid down into her panties to massage her mound. She started moving around and making small little noises. Cautiously, Chloe slid her panties off and was relieved when she did not hesitate.

Giving her one last kiss on the lips, she moved down her body, dropping small kisses down her breasts and stomach until she was face to face with her opening. Gently fingering her folds, Chloe waited until she was moaning contentedly and slid her tongue in the slit of warm velvet. She felt her jerk and heard her cry out in pleasure. Using her fingers to play with her clit, Chloe gently lapped up Beca's sweet juices and then flicked her tongue where her fingers were playing.

Beca began squirming uncontrollably as her orgasm built up. Gripping the sheets below her, she exploded into ecstasy as Chloe gave one last flick to her clit. Chloe sat back and watched her until she was calm once more. As she lay there regulating her breathing, Chloe smiled and kissed her nose.

"You're so beautiful."

Suddenly shy once more, Beca blushed and turned her head to look at the clock. "We need to get ready." She sat up to move toward the shower and paused. Leaning over to Chloe, she kissed her cheek. "Thank you."

"For?" Chloe asked, looking confused.

"Liking me for who I am." With one more smile, she went into the bathroom and got ready for the day.

><><><><><><

For the rest of the day while the group toured Edinburgh, Scotland, Beca was lost in her own thoughts. She had definitely enjoyed the "activities" that her and Chloe had shared the previous night and earlier that morning, but part of her felt they were moving faster than she wanted to and it scared her. She wasn't sure she had fully been ready to have sex with her yet, and hoped she hadn't encouraged Chloe to expect it with what she had let them do together.

Those thoughts plagued her mind all day and she acted distant from everyone. The entire group noticed and whispers spread like fire, wondering if Beca and Chloe had broken up. Confused at her actions, Chloe let her have her space and tried to have fun with some of the teens in the group.

Finally, the group headed back to the hotel for an hour rest before dinner and the night activities. As soon as they entered the room, Beca plopped down on one of the beds and stared listlessly at the wall. Chloe cautiously went to sit beside her and gently took one of her hands.

"Please tell me what's wrong." Beca sighed and buried her face in the comforter before turning to look at her. After a minute, she told Chloe what she had been thinking about all day and Chloe immediately felt guilty. "Bec…if you weren't ready…or didn't want to…I wish you would have told me so I could have stopped. I don't want to hurt you. I respect you for who you are and I don't want you to change for me."

Beca smiled. "No, at the time I was really enjoying it. Really. I did. I'm glad we were intimate. I don't regret it now, I just think…I think I want to take it a bit slower, if that's okay?"

Chloe leaned down and gently kissed the top of her head. "Of course it is, Beca. I don't want to do anything that would make me lose you in any way."

Beca sat up and threw her arms around Chloe. "I don't want to lose you either." Both of them felt better after their little talk. Beca felt assured that Chloe wasn't going to leave her if she didn't continue to sleep with her right now and Chloe felt happier that Beca still liked her, despite her actions during the day. They got ready for dinner and walked hand in hand to meet the rest of the group, quelling any of the break-up rumors.

After a fun dinner at Frankenstein's Pub, the group went on a tour of the underground vaults of Old Edinburgh. The tour guide led them down into the ground and relayed spooky stories of ghosts and goblins roaming around. At one point, Jesse and Bumper decided to be jerks and sneak up on a few of the girls.

This caused them to scream, panic and run toward the exits while the tour guide shouted that they were going the wrong way. While Amy had grabbed Beca's hand at one point to try and tug her away with the crowd of screaming girls, Beca instead gripped Chloe's waist tightly and buried her face in her shoulder.

"I got ya, Bec." Chloe said, wrapping her into a hug. As the leaders scolded Jesse and herded the group toward the exit where the other girls were waiting, Beca held tightly to her girlfriend's hand. The undergrounds were creepy and Jesse acting like a jerk didn't help. Finally, the group was all gathered in the bar at the end of the tour.

Chloe could tell that Beca didn't enjoy the experience and pulled her aside. "You, okay?" She asked, gently rubbing Beca's arms with her hands.

"Yeah…I just can't wait till we go back to the hotel… this underground thing was kinda scary." Chloe gave her a sympathetic look and pulled her tightly against her.

"I'll keep you safe," she whispered in her ear as some of their fellow group members watched them from across the room.

"I know. I'm glad you are here."

For the rest of the evening, Chloe kept a hand on Beca at all times, whether it be holding her hand, touching her arm or back, or draping an arm around her shoulder. She knew she needed the comfort now and also figured she became a little homesick again tonight after being frightened.

When they got back to the hotel and got ready for bed, Beca quickly called her parents from her phone in the hallway before returning to the room and firmly latching onto Chloe. "I know I said it before, but I am so glad I met you and that we are here together,' she said sweetly, kissing Chloe on her lips and neck.

"Me too, Bec. Me too." The girls hugged for a few minutes and then slid into bed for the night.

Until next time...


	4. Chapter 4

Longer update because I am stuck on the story a bit and I want to tide you all over while I continue writing. I still own nothing. Enjoy!

Chapter 4

After Scotland, the group headed into Wales to do an adventure weekend. They were staying at a lodge near Swansea and were going to do kayaking, hiking and something called coasteering. Beca, being the sheltered individual she is, was a ball of anxiety at the thought of this weekend. Chloe spent the entire train ride trying to calm her girlfriend down.

"Calm down, Bec. It's an adventure and it's a group tour, nothing is going to happen!"

Beca glared at Chloe. "You don't know that. I am not one with nature." Chloe giggled at Beca's indignation and pulled her close to kiss her forehead.

"I promise it will be fun. And I am sure you can always just stay in the lodge if you want." Beca smiled at that thought while Chloe sighed. She would have to work hard at breaking Beca out of her shell. "Please promise you'll try some things… for me?" Chloe batted her eyes at Beca.

"Ugh! Fine." Beca relented, pouting. Chloe laughed and gave her a quick kiss. "But if I die, you call my parents."

Chloe laughed again and agreed as the train finally pulled into the station and the group assembled to get onto the vans to the lodge.

Beca and Chloe were paired with Stacie and Jessica at the lodge as each room held four. "Okay guys, I don't want to see any tits or bits in our room," Stacie said.

Chloe rolled her eyes as Beca blushed. "Come on, Stacie. Like we'd seriously do that."

"I don't know, ginger – you and Beca always are super happy together. Who knows what goes on in your hotel rooms!" Stacie chirped, watching Beca turn even redder.

Chloe noticed this as well. "Enough. Same rule goes for you. Don't think I haven't heard stories!" Her retort shut up the other girl for the time being and everyone went downstairs for a hearty dinner of Home-made Welsh beef spaghetti bolognaise with spaghetti pasta, garlic bread and mixed salad. After dinner there was a camp fire where everyone gathered to roast marshmallows and sing songs and then everyone was encouraged to go to bed on the earlier side to have enough energy for several adventure activities the next day.

* * *

Morning came quickly and the group was split into several smaller groups. Beca and Chloe were in the first kayaking group along with Jesse, Stacie and several other kids as well as Aubrey. The teens suited up into wetsuits and life jackets and then got a lesson in paddling the boat. Everyone was put into their own kayak and sent into the beautiful royal blue ocean.

"See, Bec! This is nice, right?" Chloe called out to her girlfriend as Beca tentatively paddled around. As soon as she spoke though, a large wave rolled around and pushed Beca's kayak onto a rock as she shrieked like a banshee. The guides went to rescue her and Beca sat in her kayak floating in the ocean for a bit catching her breath.

"This is good entertainment," Stacie said under her breath but Aubrey heard her and snickered a bit. Stacie caught Aubrey laughing and winked, making Aubrey blush and paddle away.

Beca finally got settled and the guides led the group into some caves which were beautiful. As the group started to paddle out of the cave, Chloe hung back and told Beca to wait.

"What's up, Chlo?" Beca asked.

"I wanted to take a picture in here with you. It's so romantic!" Chloe paddled next to Beca and the girls leaned toward each other best they could and smiled toward Chloe's outstretched hand. After taking a few regular shots, Chloe leaned more and kissed Beca's cheek, causing the smaller girl to gasp in surprise, which turned into a pretty cute picture. The girls then kissed briefly and paddled out to meet the rest of the group.

The guides brought everyone back to the shore and back to the lodge for lunch and rest before the afternoon adventure of Coasteering. The guides explained this was partially swimming in the ocean and climbing on rocks. Everyone was excited except for Beca and she was mentally preparing to find a way to stay back in the lodge.

* * *

After the hour's rest time after lunch, the group for coasteering was changing into bathing suits and Beca was noticeable dawdling.

"Uh, hey, guys, I don't feel so great…I think I am going to stay back…"Beca stated to her roommates.

"That sucks, Beca. Hope you feel better!" Stacie said and pranced out of the room, anxious to go find Aubrey in a bathing suit. Jessica just gave a small smile and mumbled she'd see everyone downstairs as she left the room. Chloe, however, saw right through the lie.

"Beca. Come on – try this adventure? This is literally a once in a lifetime thing."

"I think kayaking took a lot out of me, Chlo. Really. I uh, I'm a little nauseous."

Chloe looked at her with an expression that read "am I stupid?" Beca sighed.

"Okay. Fine. I'll go. But seriously – if I die, I am haunting you forever."

Chloe squealed. "You're not going to die, Bec! This is going to be so much fun."

"Yeah, fun." Beca mumbled as she started to change into her bathing suit.

The group assembled in another room where they were given wetsuits, life jackets and helmets. They all wore special climbing water shoes given to them by the lodge.

"I look like a Lego person!" Beca lamented. Chloe and the other group members laughed at the assessment, because that is exactly what they all looked like. They piled into a van and were driven to a beach where the water hike would begin. As soon as everyone stepped into the water, their wetsuits constricted due to the cold.

"I can't breathe!" Beca wheezed out, starting to back out of the water.

"It's okay! Just stay in the water a minute to adjust," the guide called out to her and Chloe quickly grabbed her girlfriend's hand to drag her back. After the group adjusted, the guide had them start swimming toward some rock cliffs in the distance.

"Bec…are you okay?" Chloe asked, worriedly as she saw the expression on Beca's face.

"Peachy, Chlo. Let's get this moving." Beca grumbled back. Chloe smiled and grabbed Beca's hand, giving her a gentle smile.

"I'm staying right by your side, okay?"

Beca gave Chloe a tight smile and continued to swim toward the rocks.

"Okay, everyone! This is our first set of cliffs," the guide called out. "You need to just find things to grab onto and we shimmy along the edge just like this." The group watched as he moved steadily along the rocks. "There is a flat section to stand on in about 50 feet so we will all meet there and then jump back into the ocean. Let's go!"

The group started to climb. Chloe watched and saw where everyone was grabbing to hold onto. "Beca, just follow me, ok?" Beca nodded and the two slowly moved their way across the rocks. Beca found the climbing to be easier than swimming in the ocean and steadily made her way to the landing. Once everyone was assembled onto the landing they were going to "cliff dive" off the edge and back into the water. One by one the group started jumping in and Beca held back.

"Chloe, I can't do this…"

"Yes, you can! I'm going now." Chloe paused to give Beca a kiss and then took a running jump back. Into the water, opting to fall straight in like a pencil. "Come on, Beca!" She called out once she surfaced.

Beca looked around – it was just her and a guide left. She sighed. Stepping to the edge, she peered cautiously over and jumped, screaming the whole way down which caused her to swallow a lung full of water once she hit the ocean.

Surfacing, she sputtered and coughed, flailing about. One of the guides had to come flip her onto her back to float as she caught her breath, once again.

"Oh, my God! Beca!" Are you okay?" Chloe cried, swimming over.

"No. I hate this. I want to go!" Beca cried back.

"Sorry, the only way out is to keep going," one of the guides commented.

"Wonderful," grumbled Beca as she flipped over again to catch up to the rest of the group as they swam toward the next set of cliffs.

Chloe kept trying to shout encouragement at her girlfriend but Beca stayed silent. The ocean had reached high tide so swimming among the rough waves was proving to be impossible for a tiny girl like Beca. Between the swimming and the climbing she was exhausted and unhappy.

At one point, there were some small cliffs in the water and Beca perched on one, needing a break and screaming to no one in particular, "get me a helicopter, I want to get the fuck out of here!" A few of the tour members laughed and Chloe felt awful. She knew how much Beca was hating this experience and she had pushed her to come. Chloe was enjoying it but having Beca so miserable was putting a damper on her experience. At long last, the group reached the shore where the van was picking them up to return to the lodge. Beca threw herself down on the pebbled shore line and screamed that she was dying. Everyone but Chloe laughed at her antics and Chloe went to sit beside her and rub Beca's arms.

"I'm sorry I pushed you to come," she said quietly. "I really thought you would enjoy this."

Beca gave Chloe a weak and tired smile. "It's okay, Chlo. A small person like me was no match for this activity and high tide. At least I survived. I need to sleep now."

Chloe smiled at the fact that Beca was halfway joking with her. After helping Beca stand up, the girls changed out of the wetsuits into their dry clothes and sat in the van waiting for everyone to finish up getting ready to leave. Beca curled right up next to Chloe and closed her eyes, falling asleep almost immediately.

As the van drove back toward the lodge, Stacie poked Chloe in the shoulder. "Your girlfriend is quite the drama queen, huh, Chlo?"

"Aww, leave her alone. She isn't really into sport activities."

"I hope that doesn't include sex," Stacie replied with a wink. Chloe blushed and told her to hush.

"So does that mean you HAVE or HAVE NOT been doing the deed with Beca?"

"Okay, okay, that's enough," Aubrey broke in. "We don't need to discuss their private relationship."

Stacie grinned at Aubrey. "Would you rather discuss a possibility of me and you?"

Aubrey turned bright red and flipped around in her seat, ignoring Stacie's laughter. "Kids," Chloe heard her mutter quietly and she giggled softly. The van pulled into the lodge and everyone made their way to their rooms for rest and showers before dinner.

* * *

After showering, resting and dinner, the lodge held a bonfire for the group. It was pretty low key as everyone was exhausted from their day of adventure sports. Beca and Chloe had snuggled up on a loveseat near the fire and Beca fell asleep on Chloe's shoulder after a while.

Chloe glanced at her girlfriend and laughed, the day had really taken a lot out of Beca. "I better get her up to the room," she said to Jessica. I guess I'll see you in a bit." Jessica smiled and nodded and Chloe gently woke Beca and the two went into the lodge to get ready for bed.

As they neared their room, they saw the door was closed and thought it was odd but walked in regardless. The lights were off and when they switched them on, the two gasped in surprise. Stacie had Aubrey pinned to her bed with her hands up Aubrey's shirt.

"OH MY GOD!" Chloe and Beca screamed together, causing Aubrey to jolt up and push Stacie off her.

"My eyes!" Beca moaned.

"Uhhh, umm. Excuse me." Aubrey hurriedly got up and ran out of the room. Stacie just sat back looking satisfied.

"Uhhh, sorry Stacie…" Chloe said quietly. "Uhh, Beca had fallen asleep outside and we were just coming in. We didn't know you were here."

"No worries! I'm going to go find Aubrey and see if we can find a spot to finish what we started," she said with a wink, getting up. "Night guys!" With that she left the room.

Beca turned to Chloe with wide eyes. "I'm going to have nightmares now." Chloe just giggled.

"Calm down. Go get ready for bed and I'll snuggle you." She pecked Beca's cheek and within a few minutes the girls had smushed themselves into one bed and snuggled tightly for the night.

* * *

Gentle rays of sunlight streamed into the room and Beca slowly stretched. She looked over and saw Stacie's bed empty. Jessica was sleeping peacefully in hers and Chloe was dead to the world half on top of her. She felt content and happy. Despite her initial response to being forced on this trip, she was having a wonderful time, mostly thanks to her amazing new girlfriend and she was thrilled they were traveling Europe together as all their early dates. Chloe was so easy to be with. Always happy and comforting and Beca knew she was falling in love with her.

Running her hand up and down Chloe's back, she sighed happily. "Mmmmmm. What are you thinking about?" Beca heard Chloe's sleep filled voice break the silence.

"Honestly?" Beca asked.

Chloe gently sat up, rubbed her eyes and studied Beca's face. "Yes, honestly."

"I'm thinking about how happy I am right now. Thanks to you, this summer has not been the nightmare I thought it was going to be. I really am having fun."

"Awwwww, Beca. I'm having so much fun too!" Chloe leaned down and kissed Beca softly before snuggling back into her. "I'm really glad we met."

"Me too. Hey…looks like Stacie didn't sleep here last night. You don't think…" Beca started.

"Ugh! I really don't want to know!" Chloe laughed.

"She's in Aubrey and Alice's room," Jessica groaned out. "They were going at it by the bonfire and Alice went to sleep in the guy leaders room with Donald. Be glad you missed it."

The three girls started laughing and started getting ready for breakfast and for the hike they were taking before heading to London.

* * *

"Okay group! We're going to do a nice easy two mile hike along the coastline," one of the guides shouted as the teens and leaders gathered in the lobby of the lodge. "Everyone have a sweatshirt and water bottle?" Collective yes's filled the air and the guides herded everyone out the door.

It was a sunny but windy day and walking above the coast was beautiful. The water was such a nice shade of a medium blue and the hike was not hilly. Beca and Chloe spent most of it holding hands. The was one spot that was near some flowers and overlooked the water. It was so beautiful that Beca stopped and stared for a few minutes, enjoying the peace as the group continued to move forward.

Chloe came up quietly beside her and bumped her shoulder gently with hers. "Penny for your thoughts Bec?"

Beca turned and smiled. "Look. This is so gorgeous. I feel like I could just sit here for hours."

"You have such a beautiful soul, Beca." Chloe said, taking her hand. "I love being here with you."

"I love being here with you too, Chloe. Come on, let's take a picture." Holding her phone out, she carefully took a selfie of the girls, showing as much of the background as possible. As she snapped a few pictures, Chloe turned and kissed Beca's cheek which left a huge smile on Beca's face. "Ooohh, Chlo – this picture is my favorite!"

"Mine too." The girls stared at each other for a few seconds.

"Chloe…I…. I think I am… no, I KNOW I am falling for you." Beca said, quietly. "And…it scares me because after the next few weeks, we're going to different schools and everything is going to change."

Chloe beamed radiantly. "Beca," she breathed out. "I have fallen steadily for you since the beginning of this summer. Let's not worry about the fall…just enjoy the time we have now. We'll find a way to figure it out. I don't know about you but as of right now, I have no interest in anything else but dating you in the future, different schools and all. And don't forget, we're only 20 minutes away! I have a car. We'll be okay." She squeezed Beca's hand reassuringly and then silently pulled her to start walking to catch up with the group.

As she trailed next to Chloe, Beca couldn't help but hope her girlfriend was correct in saying they would be okay.

The hike finished and the group had a quick lunch before they were dropped at the train station to continue their tour in London. The few hour ride was filled with naps, laughter, teasing Aubrey about Stacie and expressions of excitement about spending time in London.

Once they arrived to the city, a bus waiting for them loaded all their bags and sped away to their accommodations while the group remained to get bites to eat and explore the area around the train station before turning in for the night.

* * *

Beca settled into a comfortable position against the headboard in her room in London. The group was staying here for a week and they were given two "flats," or apartments, during this time. The boys and male leaders were in one and all the females in another. Each flat had several bedrooms and bathrooms, a washer and dryer, a kitchen and a living room with a TV. Beca and Chloe were given one of the smaller bedrooms with two beds. Chloe had stepped into one of the shared bathrooms to shower after a long day of travel from Wales, so Beca decided this would be a good time to call her parents while she was alone in the room.

The phone connected and she heard her mother's voice answer. "Hey, mom!" Beca said brightly.

"Ohh! Beca! Hang on," Beca heard her mother call for her dad to pick up another phone so they could all talk. "Okay, honey, dad's on. So how are you?"

"Good. Tired. We just got to London from that adventure weekend in Wales."

"And how was that, Beca? Did you enjoy it?"

"No," Beca admitted. "Not really. It was a little too intense for me. Well, the water sports were. The hike this morning was actually very nice along the coastline."

"Water sports?" Her mother inquired.

"Yeah… kayaking and something called coasteering." Beca went into a short explanation of what she did and her parents were laughing pretty hard by the end of her explanation. "Seriously, stop laughing. This was not fun."

"Oh, Beca, sweetie, we're sorry," her dad said. "But this is so not something we'd ever hear that you tried. I am very proud of you though for stepping out of your comfort zone!"

"Yeah, well, Chloe helped me through." Beca said curtly.

Both of her parents went silent at the name drop. This was the first time over the whole time Beca had been gone so far that they heard her say the name Chloe. "Chloe?" Her mom asked quietly.

"Yeah, she's, uh, been my roommate this whole time. I never mentioned her?" Beca asked quickly.

"I don't think so, Bec. Tell us about her?"

Beca was silent for a moment. She hadn't told her parents about her new relationship and she wasn't sure she was ready to either. "Uh, she's very nice. Very friendly girl and very helpful. She's probably the best roommate I could have been paired with on this trip you forced me on."

"Oh, come now, Beca. Are you really not having any fun?" Beca's dad asked.

"Uhhh, okay, it's maybe not as bad as I thought it was going to be," Beca said quickly, not wanting to give her parents full satisfaction that she was, in fact, enjoying herself more than she ever thought possible. "The people on the tour are pretty decent besides a few and I am glad you were able to get my roommate switched to Amy in school. I feel more comfortable going in knowing her. Besides the adventure weekend it has been pretty neat seeing the different cities."

"See, Beca!" Her mom exclaimed. "We knew you would end up liking it. So anything else about Chloe?" She gently pushed.

"Huh? Why?" Beca asked.

"Oh, I mean, you've been with her for several weeks now…anything else besides she is nice?"

"Umm, no? Not really. She'll be going to a college only 20 minutes from mine so I guess we'll stay in touch. She's pretty cool." Beca said simply. As she finished speaking, she saw Chloe slip back into the room. "Okay, it's uh, my turn to shower so I guess I will call you soon."

"Oh, okay, Bec. We'll speak to you later. Love you."

"Love you guys too. Bye!" Beca hung up quickly as Chloe snuggled up next to Beca on her bed. Gently kissing Chloe's cheek she asked how her shower was.

"Lonely," Chloe said lightly, winking up at Beca. She watched Beca turn pink and giggled. "Just kidding. It was fine. You should go before there is no more hot water." Beca stood and saluted and headed out to shower.

**Atlanta**

As Sarah hung up the phone she smirked at her husband who had come into the room where she was speaking. "So, we finally hear about Chloe! I will have to call Charlotte tomorrow."

Ben just shook his head. "Beca doesn't want to seem to want to say much about her. I wonder if your little plan actually worked."

Sarah shrugged. "I guess we'll find out soon. Beca only has a few more weeks to go on the program. I'll try to get some more information next time she calls and I'll ask Charlotte if Chloe has said anything." Ben smiled and the two went to continue what they were doing before Beca called.

**London**

When Beca returned from her shower she found Chloe lying on her bed reading a magazine and went to sit next to her. Chloe turned and smiled. "Hey…Chlo?" Beca asked, tentatively.

Chloe could tell something was up by her girlfriend's tone and sat up. "What's up, Bec?" She asked, taking one of Beca's hands to play with her fingers.

"Have you, ummm, have you told your parents about us?"

Chloe frowned slightly. "Not really too many details. Just that I met a nice girl and I liked her. Why? What's up?"

"Oh, nothing. I haven't really told my parents yet. I don't really know why. I think because I was so mad at them for forcing me onto this program that I don't want to give them the satisfaction of being right."

Chloe giggled. "No worries, babe. We'll decide when we want to tell our parents, okay? No pressure. Let's just enjoy the next few weeks, okay?"

Beca smiled. "Sounds good." Yawning, she stood up and stretched. "I'm so tired but I think I want to throw some laundry in tonight before anyone else claims the washer. Want to share?"

Chloe jumped up. "Yes! Let's go figure out how to work a foreign washing machine."

Giggling, the two girls grabbed their dirty clothes and sorted it into lights and darks. Deciding to do the dark wash first, they gathered the clothes and went over to where the washing machine was in the flat. Beca was correct that everyone was too tired to start using it tonight so it was free. After fiddling with the buttons a bit and having the machine make a strange noise, they finally appeared to have gotten it going correctly and set a timer on Beca's phone to alert them to go throw the clothes in the dryer.

Heading back to the room, they snuggled together on one of the beds quietly talking until Beca decided to turn their conversation into a mini make out. Before they knew it, the alarm was going off. Deciding to run the light clothes and then dry all the clothes together, the girls went back to making out before all of the wet clothes were ready to be dried overnight.

Finally they turned the dryer on to dry their clothes overnight and headed to bed feeling happy and content.

Stay tuned.. or feel free to throw me some potential ideas to spark my brain into finishing the story! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

Okay... this took me WAY TOO LONG to finish after the last update but I honestly completely lost my mojo. I HATE when stories go unfinished on these fan fic sites so I knew I wanted to finish. It's honestly rubbish and I hate the end but I knew I had to get this done.. it was going no where. Sorry!

As usual, I own nothing. Just playing with the characters a bit. I am sure there are tons of mistakes. But, whatever. LOL

Enjoy the ending...

A shrill scream rang through the flat the next morning and had all of the girls stumbling out of their rooms in confusion. Aubrey was standing in the kitchen screaming.

"WHO LEFT THE BALCONY DOORS OPEN LAST NIGHT?" She ranted. All of the girls were silent. "Seriously guys, there is a PIGEON flying around the living room shitting everywhere! If no one is taking responsibility, all of you better get in there, get that bird out and clean up the shit!"

Eyes wide, the girls cautiously peered into the living room where there was a pigeon standing on the back of the couch. When the bird saw the group of people it flapped its wings causing all the girls to shriek and huddle together themselves for a second.

"Pull it together guys, it's just one pigeon. We got this!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Okay… do we have any crackers or bread?" Jessica asked.

"I'll protect you, Aubrey!" Stacie cried, winking at their leader. Aubrey just turned away.

The girls rummaged through the kitchen cabinets to find someone had left a box of crackers. Jessica took a bunch and made a trail out to the balcony. Finally, the bird became hungry and curious and followed the trail out and once it did, Chloe slammed the doors closed. Glaring at the girls, Aubrey handed them paper towels and a bucket of water and told them to make sure every last drop of bird shit was cleaned up before she stormed off to the shower. Once she was gone, everyone started laughing and imitating the way she was screaming.

"What a way to start the morning!" Amy exclaimed. The girls chuckled and agreed and then got dressed to go out and find coffee since they were all jolted awake super early. After all the weeks together, this event bonded all the girls on the trip the most which wasn't lost on Aubrey and Alice – the two female leaders.

After the excitement of the pigeon, the tour went to the Tower of London together before the girls voted to split off from the boys to go to high tea while the boys voted for the Imperial War Museum over high tea. The group met back up after their activities for a spin on the London Eye before a late dinner and back to the hotel. As the capsule rose higher in the air overlooking London, Beca leaned back into Chloe and sighed happily. She couldn't remember ever feeling so content and happy in her life. Spinning slightly, she gave Chloe a short but sweet kiss and linked their hands to continue watching out over London as the wheel kept its path. Life was good for Beca right now.

**Atlanta**

The morning after Beca's phone call Sarah called Charlotte up to ask if Chloe had said anything about Beca, which she had not.

"This is weird, Charlotte, why would Chloe be keeping this from you?"

"I don't know, Sarah. But I do know Chloe is having an extremely good time on the trip. We'll find out in a few weeks if our little plan worked!"

The two women laughed and chatted a bit more before hanging up and still hoping for the best.

**Europe**

The remaining few weeks flew by quickly as the group continued to tour around Europe and before they knew it, the last two days were upon them. The group tour ended in Rome where they would fly back to Atlanta where everyone began. As the group strolled through the Colosseum, Chloe noticed that Beca was even more quiet than her normal self. The red-head grabbed the brunettes hand.

"Bec. What's wrong?" Chloe asked, concern marring her face.

Beca sighed. "It's over! We're leaving in a day and a half. What's going to happen to us, Chlo? Really?"

Chloe looked surprised. "Beca…I thought we discussed this already. Our schools are close by, we're going to visit and our families are only like 45 minutes apart as well. Please don't worry!" Beca didn't look convinced so Chloe pulled her close. "And…I'm kind of crazy, head over heels in love with you, Beca Mitchell. I really, really can't see that changing anytime soon." She pecked Beca's lips a few times until a smile formed on the smaller girl's face. "Can you trust me?"

Beca nodded. "I'm sorry, Chlo. You're my first real relationship and I guess people always say high school relationships never go anywhere."

"Well, it's a good thing we technically already graduated high school and are officially college freshmen! Because college sweethearts often get married!" Chloe started giggling and hugged her girlfriend tightly.

"Yo! Red! Short stuff!" The girls heard Amy yell from far away. "Keep up or the tour is leaving you behind!"

Giggling, Beca and Chloe scurried to get back to the group and Chloe noticed Beca seemed back to herself after their little chat.

* * *

The group was given free reign to wander a local square on their own for dinner with strict instructions to meet back up around 10:00 p.m. Beca told Chloe she needed to duck into a store for a few minutes and to pick a restaurant for them for dinner. Chloe happily wandered around the restaurants around where Beca disappeared and picked one that both looked and smelled amazing. She soon saw Beca emerge and waved her over.

"This one, Bec!" The girls were seated on the terrace and ordered a bottle of wine and studied the menu. After both settling on different pasta dishes, they sat back munching on fresh bread and taking in the bustling atmosphere of the square. The sun was nearly set so there were streetlights and candles all around and it was incredibly beautiful. The girls soaked it all in, realizing they won't get dates like this at home very often. Once they demolished their food, the girls sat back, sipping the last of their wine.

"Hey…Chlo?" Beca asked, tentatively.

"What's up?" Chloe smiled.

"I uh, I got you something." Beca nervously fidgeted with something in her pocket and finally pulled out a small silver ring engraved with music notes. "I saw this in that store back there and wanted to get it for you. As sort of…something to remember me by, since music is my major and all. And kind of like…a promise ring? A promise that we'll try to work on our relationship?" Beca blushed and looked down as she finished speaking.

Chloe squealed and grabbed the ring. "Oh my gosh, Bec, I LOVE it!" She grabbed it and started to put it on her left hand before Beca stopped her.

"No, no. Let me." Beca gently took the ring and slid it onto Chloe's finger slowly. "And look, Chloe, I got myself one too. She produced a second ring with little suns all over it. "You are forever my sunshine." As Beca held the ring out to Chloe to put on her finger, she watched a tear roll down Chloe's cheek.

Once the ring was in place, Chloe hopped over to Beca's side of the table and pulled her into a steamy kiss. "You are SO beautiful, Beca Mitchell. I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, Chloe."

* * *

The atmosphere in the airport waiting lounge was a somber one. After eight weeks with endless travel and many cities, the group was flying back to Atlanta. Overall, the leaders said this was one of their best and closest groups to date and even they were sad this summer was over. Some had discovered they were going to school together or lived near each other. Numbers and social media names were exchanged, hugs given and too many pictures to count.

And off to the side, crying quietly, was one Beca Mitchell, just like she cried before she was forced onto the tour except now, she was upset it was over. After all her reluctance, this did end up being one of the best summers of her life. There was only one thing left to do and that was tell her parents about Chloe, which she had planned to do face to face in the airport and Chloe had the same plan.

Holding coffee and croissants, Chloe sat down next to Beca and put the items on the table so she could snuggle with her girlfriend in the wee hours of the morning that they were forced to get to the airport at. "Please stop crying, Bec. Amy told us we could have your dorm room whenever I come to visit." Beca choked out a snort laugh at that.

As the two girls sat huddled together in the airport, quietly reliving their eight week adventure, they truly realized how thankful they were for this trip their parents sent them on. Finally, their flight was called and everyone boarded the plane back to reality.

As the flight was landing back in Atlanta many hours later, Beca extracted herself from where she had been tucked into Chloe's side and looked at her girlfriend.

"Do you PROMISE we'll try to make this work?" She asked, hesitantly. "Because…I know there are so many pressures in college and new people and you might find someone better and …"

Beca was cut off by a kiss from Chloe. "Beca. Seriously, please stop. You know I am incredibly happy. You know I have dated other people. And…yes, we are young, buuuuutttt, I REALLY can't see myself wanting to love anyone else as much as I love you. I fell for you so fast and so deeply and I have never felt this way before. I am pretty confident you are it, babe. Stuck with me." She poked Beca in the side gently.

Beca smiled and sighed. "I feel the same. Let's go face the music and meet our parents."

* * *

After the girls disembarked the airplane, gathered their luggage and went through customs, they found their parents standing together in Arrivals. The two moms smiled at each other broadly before greetings, hugs and handshakes were given out. The parents were happy to learn of the girls' relationship status and the two families parted ways with promises of a meetup in a few days at the Mitchell house.

* * *

"See, Charlotte? I told you sending them on this summer program would be a good idea. Everything worked perfectly," Beca heard her mother say to Charlotte before she turned the corner to where everyone was sitting.

Shocked to hear that her mother pretty much set her up in a relationship, Beca leaned against the wall to think.

"Whatcha doin'? Holding up the wall?" Chloe asked cheerfully as she came up next to her. Beca froze, as did the mothers in the other room knowing they had been caught. "Bec?" She prodded once more.

"I…I…I have to go," Beca said, running out the back door of the house. Chloe looked up at the two mothers who had walked out of the living room and were standing there with guilty expressions.

"Mom…what did you do?" Chloe asked.

"Uh, well…" Charlotte began, clearly looking quite nervous.

"Well, your parents and Ben and I have been friends for a long time…and we always thought you and Beca would get along well…and Beca needed to experience the world so…we kind of decided to send you two on the program…together…so you'd meet…" Sarah said, drifting off at the end.

At once, Chloe knew Beca probably caught wind of what their mothers had done and was probably feeling quite betrayed.

"I can't believe you. I need to go find her." She started to follow and realized he didn't really know the area around Beca's house. "Mrs. Mitchell…where do you think Beca could have gone?"

"The garden area of the library. Go down the block, turn left and it'll be about 200 feet down on the right."

"Thanks." Chloe rushed out of the house, knowing Beca needed some comforting.

* * *

"Was I really that pathetic that my mom had to practically arrange a marriage for me?" Beca thought to herself as she huddled on her favorite bench in the beautiful garden the town library had built. "I wonder if Chloe was in on it. She probably knew all about their plan and just thought I'd be an easy target to get into my pants this summer. I can't believe I told her I love her." Big tears rolled out of her eyes and landed on her knees, which were pulled up towards her chin.

Preoccupied with feeling miserable, Beca didn't notice anyone enter the garden until that person sat down next to her.

"Bec…" the all too familiar voice broke into her thoughts.

"Go away."

"Beca…they told me everything after you ran out. I didn't know about this either, I swear."

"Then why aren't you upset? We were set up, Chloe! Like in the 1800's. It was like they wanted to arrange a marriage."

"I am a little pissed. Trust me. Our mothers are conniving people. But they had good intentions. They thought we'd get along well…and look, Bec. We do."

"I can't believe my mother hand-picked my girlfriend. It's just…too much."

"Beca, was it really so bad?" Chloe moved closer to her and lifted her chin so she could look into her eyes. "Bec, look. Even if we had both been sent on the program, and our parents didn't know each other, I still would have noticed you. You are such a special, wonderful, unique girl that anyone would be crazy not to want to fall madly in love with you. And I did. Granted, we did have that little push from our mothers requesting us to room together. But…I can't be too mad at them for giving me the best girlfriend I have ever had. You made my summer completely worth it."

Fresh tears filled Beca's eyes. "Really?"

"Really. Beca, I know we're only 18. We're so young. But I love you."

"I love you too, Chloe. You promise me you didn't know anything about this?"

"I truly didn't."

Beca sighed. "I don't want them keeping tabs on our relationship. That will be too much pressure for me. As it is, we're going to different schools and I am nervous about us. But if my mom kept asking me about you and then talking to your mom..."

"Shhh…" Chloe kissed her lightly. "We won't think about that. We're going to concentrate on us. I don't want anything to happen to us either, Bec. Our schools are only twenty minutes apart. We'll see each other plenty. We can spend weekends with each other."

Beca giggled. "I'm going to have to learn how to sleep without my Chloe cuddle buddy for most of the week, huh?"

Chloe grinned in response. "Unfortunately." She gently poked Beca's side. "I'm going to miss your cold feet."

"Chloe! My feet are not…" she was cut off by a LOOK. "Okay. Maybe they get a little cold…" They laughed and Chloe pulled her up to give her a tight hug.

"Come on. Let's get back so we can get lunch over with." Hand in hand they walked back to Beca's house. As they approached, they saw Sarah and Charlotte nervously sitting on the front porch.

Their expressions changed tone of relief when they saw their children, but Chloe quickly held up her hand. "Listen. We're both a little mad at your plan, but at the same time, we did have a great summer. However, there is no way either of you are allowed to keep tabs on this relationship while we are at college. Beca and I will have enough pressure of our own with school and life without you two wanting us to be a life-long couple. That is a decision for me and Beca that will take place years from now. We're only 18 and right now, we're just happy we're dating. Do you both understand?"

Sarah looked at Charlotte. "She's strict." They chuckled. Then she turned to Beca. "Yes, I understand. Beca, I am so sorry, sweetie. I just wanted you to be happy and I thought I was doing something good. I promise I'll butt out from now on."

"Same here," Charlotte added.

"Okay, then it's settled." Chloe smiled at Beca. "You okay?"

"Yep. Let's go into the backyard." They headed off and the mothers sighed in relief.

"Okay, so maybe my idea was a little too out there," Sarah finally admitted and they laughed their way back to their husbands in the living room.

* * *

The next few weeks flew by as the girls prepared to head to college, but they managed to make time every day to see each other and their parents even allowed them a few sleepovers. Finally, the day arrived for Freshmen move in and both families met up for breakfast that was in the middle of each university. After a tearful goodbye, and a promise to each set of parents that they would take a full month to get settled into school before visiting each other, everyone went on their way. Beca and Chloe both felt the next month would be the longest of their lives.

* * *

**One Month Later**

"Hey, Ames," Beca said as Amy looked up. "What are your plans for this weekend?"

"Whyyyyyy…." Amy asked slowly, thinking. "OH, SHIT! It's been a month! Is ginger coming here?" Beca nodded slowly, smiling. "Okay, uh, I am not sticking around then. Just…please don't have sex on my bed."

"AMY!" Beca screamed. "Uncalled for."

"Is it really now?" Amy replied, smirking. "Anyway, I am going to crash with some friends that are totally not Bumper this weekend so, enjoy. Be safe." Beca just rolled her eyes.

"Chloe's coming around 2:00 on Friday. At least stick around to say hi to her."

As Friday rolled around and Chloe excitedly made her way to Beca's dorm, Amy stuck around just long enough for a cursory hello and hug before hightailing it out of the room. As soon as the door slammed shut, Beca pounced and slammed Chloe back against the door, kissing her passionately. "Oh my gosh, I have missed you SO much," she mumbled between heated kisses.

Chloe was floored as Beca had never been as assertive as she was being right now. She felt Beca's hand snaking under her shirt and pulled back slightly. "Woah, woah. Not that I am not enjoying this but what happened to my shy girlfriend?"

"She's had a month of no Chloe cuddles and needs to be close to her right now."

Chloe laughed lightly and leaned back down to kiss Beca once more. It was safe to say the girls barely left Beca's room that weekend, spending time rekindling their physical relationship.

* * *

**Three and a Half Years Later**

It was nearing spring break of the girl's senior year of college and both had already secured amazing job offers in Atlanta. They had also started scouting apartments within the city and couldn't wait to start their adult lives. One day, about a week before break, Chloe showed up unexpectedly at Beca's student apartment on campus.

"Hey Babe, this is a surprise! I thought I wasn't seeing you until this weekend?" Beca inquired. Chloe smiled and sat her down.

"I come bearing gifts." She slowly slid an envelope toward Beca. Beca picked up the envelope and looked inside, gasping as she saw what was in it.

"A trip to PARIS? Chloe! What?!"

Chloe's Cheshire like grin took over her face. "Happy graduation, sweetie! A bit early. But, I found a great deal and I wanted us to go back to where it all began. Is this okay?"

"OKAY? This is amazing. Chloe! You shouldn't have. I don't have anything for you!"

"Becs. Stop. I just really want us to have a nice, relaxing vacation before we graduate and start working. This is really our last chance for a big vacation for a while until we are settled into our jobs. Okay?"

Beca smiled and kissed her girlfriend. "I can't wait."

* * *

Once Chloe left after the weekend, Beca sat and thought about how to make this trip special for Chloe as well. An idea hit her and she quickly called her parents to discuss it. They were fully on board and lent Beca the money needed with full intent for Beca to slowly pay them back.

One week later the girls were stepping onto the plane for their big adventure before becoming "adults" in the real world. As they settled into their seats, Chloe snuggled her girlfriend in tight, just like their first meeting years ago. After a few hours, the girls fell asleep. Beca had sneakily set her phone to vibrate sooner than she would have woken up but she needed time to prep her plan to surprise Chloe. Once she woke up, she pulled a few things out of her carry on, positioned them on Chloe's tray table and sat back to wait until her girlfriend woke up.

Soon enough, Chloe opened her eyes, stretched and then gasped when she saw a single peach rose on her tray table along with some chocolates and a glass of champagne Beca must have gotten from the flight attendant. When she rubbed her eyes again and turned to face Beca, she found Beca sitting there smirking while holding out a very sparkly engagement ring. Chloe widened her eyes. "Beca…whaaaa…"

"Shh. Chloe…the flight to Paris is where we truly began. I snuggled up into you and fell asleep easily, something I never do with anyone. But I knew from that moment I woke up that you were something special to me. You are my forever. Chloe Beale, will you marry me?" Beca asked quietly.

Chloe smiled widely. "Like that's even a question. Yes, Beca. Of course I will. Now will you put that gorgeous ring on my finger and let me kiss my fiancée?"

Beca chuckled as she slid the ring onto Chloe's finger and the two kissed. "There. Now we are ready for our last big trip before we graduate and start our jobs. I love you, Chlo."

"And I love you, Beca."

**The End**


End file.
